


and with thunder

by shelefttheloom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelefttheloom/pseuds/shelefttheloom
Summary: don't belong in the world. that's what it is. something separates me from other people. everywhere i turn, some thing's blocking my escape.  // summer storms and conversation between the land of the free and the one who once ruled the world.





	and with thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN HETALIA: AXIS POWERS

The air is so still it feels like a sheet has been laid over them both. The distilled light of the sun is caught in transit by the dark grey clouds like folds of fabric.

And America does not have to see England.

Rather, Amelia (she is always Amelia at times like these) does not have to see Arthur. The nation turned nineteen year old for a moment and a half knows the way the green of his sweater stands against his skin. She always loved him in green, but she will never admit it. She knows the way her own fingers play with the material, tracing invisible, nonsense patterns on the knit fabric. The way his own stern set of lips have set into something softer.

He is caught in the rhythm of her breathing. Like the sound of something old in the back of his mind, because she always reminded him of half memories of nothing but moors and sky.

It is nothing but sky now, and strangely simple. He's dressed in that "stuffy" style she half hates, trousers and a sweater whilst she is an oxymoron for his kind of weather. Anxiety and bones in a dark blue summer dress.

Their bodies are curled together on the balcony. He can feel that familiar twitch at the base of his spine. There is thunder, somewhere. Somehow, she's ended up curled in his lap, bare feet underneath herself and poking out of the loose folds of her dress whilst her head is against his chest.

She exhales.

Once. His hand now is able to move and run up and down her spine. Once. And then it lowers before she takes it.

"I miss this." Her voice is soft, and impossibly young. Her fingers stroke his, their calluses grazing. "I miss you."

"Only when you remember to." he chides gently, eyes slipping closed for a moment. Their whole family was bad at taking any form of compliment, even to the other's detriment.

"Don't be melodramatic." she huffs, and he cracks a smile. "Anyways, I remember more often than I used to."

"Yes." he says, and somehow he's taken to combing his fingers through her hair. He can feel the slight wrinkle in her brow, and presses a finger to her temple. "Stop that."

"Can't help it." The realization of this is floods her body like cold water. Unable to stop thinking. He can feel it, and pulls her closer, humming softly.

"You have friends," he says. She scoffs.

"Whom I will trust as I will adders. _Fanged."_ She shifts. Her foot is falling asleep. "But I will delve one yard below their mines and blow them at the moon."

"Anxious and scholarly as ever," he chuckles. Arthur tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. Somewhere, in another place, in another part of himself, thunder is starting to roll. They fall into silence again, and it is heavier this time. She presses her face into his chest for a moment, listening to the low drum of his heartbeat.

"It's so big in my head. And it's like her world is getting bigger and mine is fading away." Her. America. She sees herself as a separate part of herself. A negative of a person. Never seen anything. Never wrote anything. Never thought anything.

He does not know what to say.

Arthur presses a kiss to her forehead and listens to the thunder roll over his spine.


End file.
